Aizai Suki
Lady Aizai is the current head of the Suki clan. She is feared and hated by many, only truly respected by a rare few individuals. Due to her position and upbringing, Aizai is almost constantly ill, and holds a damning grudge against everyone around her. Appearance Lady Aizai is a surprisingly beautiful young woman, with long purple hair, and "scornful, yet longing" blue eyes. She wears many layers of traditional clothing (or a Heian kimono), not only to uphold the appearance of her position in the clan, but also (according to Hirei) to keep her body warm. Because she's often very ill, she rarely leaves her home within the Estate, but for important formal events, she will sometimes dress up in an elegant gown. She can almost never be found wearing casualwear of any sort. Her hair is nearly always tied up in a complex bun, which she was taught to do herself from a very young age. The only individuals to ever see her hair completely down are K'nori and Hirei. Personality Lady Aizai is described by many to have the personality of a rabid viper. Her mood swings are volatile, and she has little restraint over her rage and aggression, having been known to throw whatever she can get her hands on without warning. She tolerates nothing less than absolute respect from those around her, and is quick to use her authority to stamp out anything or anyone she doesn't like. She doesn't bother to hide her disgust of the beings she rules over, and can often be heard complaining about the cursed clan members, calling them "beasts", and attributing them to mindless animals rather than human beings. Underneath all this hostility, however, it is said that Lady Aizai is actually a very distraught young woman, feeling betrayed by those who raised her, and by the clan as a whole. When alone, she often wonders to herself when her suffering will end, longing for the day she can stop feeling all the emotional and physical pain that was forced upon her at a young age. While she may not even realize it herself, she is a stranger to the concept of "love" in any form. Bio From the moment Aizai was conceived, her fate was decided for her. Since her father had been head of the clan from the age of 13, she was next in line to take his place once he passed away. Because of this, she was raised under incredibly strict rules, including isolation from other children. She was only permitted two meals a day, being told that any more would make her overweight, and that the head of the clan must uphold an essentially "perfect" appearance by society standards. She was given no toys, with only a small bird to keep her company. It of course didn't help her any to know that, from the minute she had been born, even her love life had been decided for her. She was locked into a prearranged marriage with K'nori, 12 years older than her, from the very start of her life. The two of them were forced to spend so much time together, that while learning how to speak, Aizai mistakenly called K'nori her brother. This drove her father to promptly deliver severe punishment, slapping her so hard across the face that she fell to the ground. She never made the mistake again. The day she reached 10 years of age, her parents committed suicide together, hanging themselves in the introductory room of their home. This forced Aizai to take full control over the clan from an incredibly young age. Of course, the first thing she did was throw away her father's wedding plans, feeling disgusted by the idea. It wasn't disgust over K'nori being twice her age, nor a sense of awkwardness over knowing him since the day of her birth that repulsed her, but rather the idea of marriage and romance as a whole. Due to the stress from the sudden responsibility, Aizai's health took a rapid fall. At only 13, she was diagnosed to have several ulcers and by 17 she was having heart problems. To this day, she is constantly being treated for various ailments, and it has taken such a toll on her sanity, that she often requires sedation just to sleep. This is the primary reason why she rarely leaves her home, much less the estate, and can often be found in her private garden relaxing. Relationships K'nori There is slight level of loathing that Lady Aizai feels toward K'nori, due to their pre-arranged marriage. There are many occasions where she blames him for it being arranged to begin with, accusing it of being his idea due to "sick obsessions" that don't actually exist. However, this doesn't stop her from seeing how loyal (and important) he is to her, and considers him her "right hand man". Hirei Having also known Hirei most of her life, she served as a "medical doll" for him as a child, allowing him to practice his college homework on her when her parents permitted it. As she grew older, she started to believe that this relationship was a form of inappropriate (even sexual) manipulation, but had become so adjusted to the routine that she never truly opposed it. After her parents died and her health spiraled downward, she found herself unable to refuse his requests to help, and soon assigned him the title of the estate's official family doctor, as a "price for what she put up with" as a child. Ferove Coming Soon Mother and Father As a child, Aizai had very little bonding with her parents. Any time spent with them consisted of her being strictly disciplined and essentially trained for her upcoming entitlement. On the day of their death, she was only mildly surprised, and was only bothered by the sudden change in routine. As an adult, she began to feel disgusted by her memories of them, and even becomes enraged when she sees happy relationships between children and their parents, claiming to find it disgusting and perverse. Ptah During the Anubis Arc, Ptah was presented to a very frustrated Aizai. Despite her anger and attitude, he responded very calmly and politely, letting her speak and vent without argument or interruption. As she began posing accusations, he assured her that his only interest was to humor Hirei's request that he protect the clan from his own brother. This quickly earned Lady Aizai's respect, as she found herself appreciating his polite honesty, and incredibly respect of her without patronization. She has even (almost) admitted that he is one of the few people she enjoys the company of. TreslaCategory:NonCursed Lady Aizai's first impression of Tresla Betula was far from a good one. During their first meeting, she became so offended by his attitude, and the threat he posed against her position, that she attacked him. As he called her out on her selfishness and cruelty, their relationship only became more and more violent. Many times he has assaulted and attacked her, nearly killing her multiple times, while claiming to protect the rest of the clan. He was soon banned from approaching the estate, and the violence has made Aizai more ill since, and driven many of the older Sukis to become more defensive of Lady Aizai, for fear of clan destruction. It is said that, despite his hatred and violence against Lady Aizai, Tresla is actually sexually attracted to her. Category:Character